I'm not ready Part 2
by Deidre Q
Summary: Louis wants Tawny and him to heat things up, but Tawny isn't so sure, will it ruin their friendship?


Chapter 4: Louis gets to school  
  
Louis walked to school alone, because Twitty had an appointment at the dentist, and Tom was getting a ride from his mother...as usual. When he got to school, he was dragging his bag on the ground towards his   
  
locker. As he was stuffing his stuff into it, he looked beside him and saw that Tawny wasn't there, putting her stuff in to her locker too.   
  
'Well I better get to class to take that stupid test' Louis thought outloud  
  
"Why are you talking to yourself?" Monique asked bumping into him  
  
"Oh uh......you know...heh" He stuttered out  
  
"Uh no, I don't know, but anyways...where's Ren?" Monique asked "I need to talk to her about Saturday   
  
night"  
  
"I don't know, I don't take tabs on her!" Louis yelled out  
  
"Gosh Louis, you don't have to be so moody!" Monique yelled back walking off  
  
Louis put his hand on his forehead, "Gosh, what's wrong with me?" Louis wondered  
  
Chapter 5: Tawny confides  
  
"Okay please take you seats class, my name is Mrs. Lauderdale and I'm your sub for today!" said the sub  
  
"Great a sub, gosh dang it! I knew Doris was right, I should've stayed home today!" Tom said leaning over to Louis  
  
"Heh" Louis gave Tom a blank look.  
  
Twitty came in late, and sat down next to Louis.  
  
"Hey what did I miss? He asked  
  
"Not much, we haven't even started the test yet" Louis replyed  
  
"Hey, look there's Tawny" Tom whispered over to Louis, "Are you going to go over and talk to her? She's   
  
waving for you to go over there"  
  
"Um I don't know" Louis hesitated and asked if he could go to the bathroom  
  
"Hey Louis" Tawny said quietly  
  
"Hey Tawn" Louis said back "So, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about our argument yesterday---"   
  
"I know, I was wrong I shouldn't pressure you like that" Louis interrupted her  
  
"No, you were right, we should heat things up, I mean, I'm willing to do anything to please you Louis" Tawny said back.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"A-are you sure Tawn?" Louis said taking her hand  
  
"Um...yea...I think" Tawny said back  
  
Chapter Six: Friday Night  
  
Louis and Tawny made plans to meet that night, and experiment with a few things.  
  
"Well, my parents are going out of town tonight and Ren is staying at Monique's tonight, so you should come over tonight" Louis said  
  
Tawny replyed, "Ok, what time?"  
  
"Any time...well...maybe around 6 or so would be great" Louis said shyly  
  
"Ok" Tawny said and then kissed him  
  
Tawny didn't really want to do anything that night, she knew she wasn't ready, but she's afraid that Louis will lose interest in her if she didn't do anything with him. She arives at his house and rings the doorbell. Louis answers and they go up to his bedroom.  
  
When they get inside, Louis sits on his bed and Tawny stays standing by the door with her arms crossed   
  
(like she's nervous)  
  
"Come here and sit by me Tawn" Louis says noticing there's something wrong with her.  
  
She goes and sits next to him. And he puts his arms around her.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Louis asks  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" She says quietly then smiles  
  
They lean in towards each other and start kissing, Tawny then pushes him down on the bed and is basicly   
  
on top of him making out.   
  
"I can't do this" Tawny says as she gets up  
  
"What? You were doing great" Louis says  
  
"No..uh...uh...I have to go" she says as she grabs her jacket and heads towards his bedroom door.  
  
Louis gets up and heads towards his door too, blocking it.  
  
"What are you doing Louis? I have to go now"   
  
"No you're not leaving, you're staying here" Louis says aggresivly back  
  
"What?!" Tawny yells "Let me go!"  
  
"I think you need to stay here and show me what you were talking about when you said we should heat   
  
things up" Louis says as he grabs her arm  
  
"What you said that!" She says back yanking her arm out of his hands  
  
"You said it too, you were agreeing with me, don't screw with me Tawny, you know you did!" says Louis   
  
angry  
  
Tawny starts to cry "You're scaring me Louis, let me go" then she wipes a tear from her eye  
  
Louis lets up "Fine...I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I was just so excited for this night, and then you backed off, like I knew you would"  
  
"Like you knew I would? What's that supposed to mean? And why were you "so" excited for this night, is   
  
that the only reason you like me?" Tawny asked  
  
"Well no, I was just being a guy" Louis answered  
  
"Yeah and guy you are!" Tawny yells back and runs out the door crying. 


End file.
